powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Howard Altmann
Howard Altmann is the Green Raider Ranger, the Green Ranger for the Star Raiders. Biography Howard is your typical high school senior at St. Albinus of Angers High School who just happens to be a Jewish nerd with an overprotective mother and the kind of guy the majority of the girls at school (save for Joe Sagong), and a good portion of guys call a creep. Otherwise, his your everyday, normal high school student. He has a one-sided rivalry with Kim Sagong for who will be the best in class. After classes for the first day of school had ended, Howard was about to get on the bus for home, but was interrupted by the arrival of Mervallus. He followed as Joe, Kim, and Niecy lead Mervallus to an Asian restaurant in the hopes of being able to talk to a real space alien. However, his chances were ruined by the Armada's first attack. Though he wanted to run away like as Mervallus had told them like "all the smart people' did, but gave up and decided to help fight the X-Borgs. Impressed by this, Mervallus made Howard the Green Raider Ranger by giving him a Cellraider and the Green Raider Ranger Key; which also made him a part of the Star Raiders pirate crew. Personality Howard's a bit of an awkward guy who still hasn't found his niche in school. He tries to play it cool with the girls in his class, but is often laughed at by them. When it comes to confrontations, he usual tries to avoid or back out of them, even going so far as to want to quit the Star Raiders; but in time, he grew out of his fears, and though he still fights from a distance using two Raider Blasters he always sees the battle through to the end. Sometimes, though he knows he must keep it a secret from the world, he wishes he could tell people he's the Green Ranger; but he's at least glad his mom figured it out by herself. Appearance Howard is an 18-year-old male with blonde hair in a bowl cut (during the second half of the season, Howard changes his style to a buzz cut). Other than his school uniform, Howard typically wears a green and white checkered, button-down shirt, blue jeans, and red canvas shoes. He eventually gains a coat similar to his Sentai counterpart. Green Raider As the Green Raider Ranger, Howard often comes up with the plans of attack against the Zanyack Commanders, whether the other Rangers follow that plan is another thing entirely. Despite this, he still tries his best to keep up with his follow Rangers and provides whatever support is necessary in battle, even giving Kim his own Raider Cutlass in exchange for his Blaster. Arsenal *Cellraider Morpher **Ranger Key *Raider Cutlass *Raider Blaster Zord *Star Racer Ranger Key The Green Raider Ranger Key is Howard's personal Ranger Key which allows him to transform into the Green Star Raider. It's origins are yet unknown. Notes Howard's personality and fighting style is a mix of his Sentai and Megaforce counterparts. Howard's bouts of cowardice are not only similar to his Sentai counterpart, but also are a reference to Usopp. Category:Human Category:Male